


Before The Mystery Ends

by im_just_here_to_read_some_stories



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Sherlock Holmes, John my beloved, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, POV John Watson, Singing, Sufjan Stevens - Freeform, sleeping, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_here_to_read_some_stories/pseuds/im_just_here_to_read_some_stories
Summary: Just a very short little story I wrote instead of sleeping! It’s my first work on AO3 and English isn’t my first language, so please tell me if there’s any mistake or incoherences due to that!———————-I only realized I had drifted off to sleep when I woke up to the soft sound of Sherlock... Singing?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Before The Mystery Ends

I only realized I had drifted off to sleep when I woke up to the soft sound of Sherlock... Singing? 

“Beloved John, I got it all wrong  
I read you for some kind of poem “ he quietly sang in my ear.

“What are you doing ?“ I grumbled, not yet completely awake (not that I was complaining).

He ignored me (not without giving me a pointed glare) and kept on singing.

“ Covered in lines, the fossils I find  
Have they no life of their own“

Quietly humming in appreciation, I let my head fall back inside his lap and start drifting back to a peaceful sleep. Suddenly, I noticed Sherlock had gotten all quiet.

“What is it, love?“ I asked, the lines on my face scrunching in worry.

“You really don’t mind?“ he answered back in a small voice.

“What? Your singing? I... I absolutely love it, Sherlock! I hadn’t slept that well for a long time now, to be honest“

As he still didn’t seem convinced, I gently cupped his face and brought his lips to mine in a soft kiss. And felt his mouth break into a smile as he finally continued the song:

“Beloved my John, so I'll carry on  
Counting my cards down to one“

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the song is Sufjan Stevens’s “John My Beloved, on the incredible album “Carrie And Lowell“
> 
> I listened to it four times in four days, and I have no regrets!
> 
> Also I didn’t proofread for any errors, so... Sorry?
> 
> (pls comment!!!)


End file.
